


RusFin wedding

by PimeydenNinja



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Denmark is quiet for once, M/M, Norway is worried of Finland, Please Don't Hate Me, RusFin, Sweden get his heart broken, Wedding, my very first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimeydenNinja/pseuds/PimeydenNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finland and Russia are getting married and Sweden wants to snach the bride and take him away. But the "bride" is not interested about being snatched away.<br/>I'm sorry I suck at summaries and with titles.... I will improve I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RusFin wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is my very first fic so be nice to me okay. And also I'm not fluent in English so I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes.
> 
> I know many people don't like RusFin but I think they are kinda cute together.

Tino looked at Berwald with confused looks. What did he had to talk about with Tino in Tino's wedding day?  
”I love you Tino. And If you have any feelings for me you will refuse to marry Ivan. Refuse and I will take you far away from here. And far away from him.” After saying that Berwald was about to leave but stopped at the door when he heard Tino speak up.  
”If I were to marry you would I be your bride?”  
”Well you were kind of like my wife so yes.” Berwald said and left Tino's dressing room leaving Tino sitting in front of his mirror in silence. That's a Berwald for you. He's usually so quiet but then he open his mouth in a totally wrong time. 

”Tino… It's time for you to dress up.” said a quiet voice from the door. Tino looked up and saw his groomsman Lukas.  
”What… Oh yeah sorry I start right away. Can you help me with a veil?”  
”Sure but first you have to dress up. Where is your veil? And flowers?” Lukas asked while trying to locate veil and flowers.  
”Oh god I left them in the car… I'm sorry to bother you Lukas but can you go get them while I get dressed? Keys are on the table.”  
”Sure thing Tino. I'll be back in a minute.” Lukas said, took the keys and left.

Tino was putting on his shoes when Lukas got back from the car.  
”Hey Tino… Are you okay? You look kinda stressed… Well I know wedding day is a big and important day so I guess it's okay to be stressed but you look kinda off… Did something happen with Ivan?” Lukas asked with worried expression.  
”Not with Ivan… Berwald came to talk to me. He said he loves me and I should become his bride.”  
”Oh ("damm you Berwald and your big mouth" thought Lukas)… Sooo what are you going to do?”  
”Well...” 

 

1 hour later

Tino was standing in an altar with Ivan. Tino's groomsmen, Lukas and Emil, standing behind him and Ivan's groomsmen, Alfred and Matthew, behind him. Alfred was responsible of the rings while Matthew was responsible for making sure Alfred won't lose the them.

Ivan was wearing a white dress shirt, blue tie and a black suit. Tino was wearing black dress shirt, red tie and a white suit. His face was covered with a veil which reached to his chest. His flowers were blue and white carnations and they were tied with a red ribbon.

Berwald was sitting in a second row with Matthias (who was holding tears because Matthias always cry in weddings) and disappointed looking Peter (who was holding Hanatamago). Berwald let his imagination run wild. He imagined himself there at the altar with Tino who would wear a white dress. After reading their wows he would pull Tino to his arms and kiss him until they would run out of breath. Priest's words brought Berwald back to his senses.

”Do you, Ivan Braginski, take, Tino Väinämöinen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?” answered by confident and happy ”I do.” from Ivan.

”And do you, Tino Väinämöinen, take, Ivan Braginski, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?” This was it. The moment Berwald was waiting for. He was ready to stand up, run at the altar and take Tino away. But then he heard Tino saying with a confident voice ”I do.”

Berwald felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He was 100% sure Tino would refuse and come back to him. His head was spinning and he couldn't even hear Ivan reading his wow. He just stared how Ivan was putting a ring into Tino's finger.

”Ivan… If someone would have asked me about my future, when I moved in with you, I wouldn't have imagined this. To going to marry someone I really trust and feel safe around. I know we had our bad times but right now I want to think of good times. This is a new start for us and I hope we can forget about bad things and look into future. OUR future. I hope you can stand me even with my bad days. But hey I will not have those days if you remember to buy enough coffee and vodka and never let us run out of them. (*some guests laughed to this and so did Ivan and Tino*) And what else I can say. I love you and I'm lucky to have you love me back.” Both grooms were ready to cry when Alfred handed a ring to Tino, who took it and put it into Ivan's left ring finger.

Priest spoke again ”Ladies and gentlemen I now present to you mr. Ivan Braginski and his spouse mr. Tino Väinämöinen-Braginski.” He turned to Ivan and said ”Go on give your spouse a good kiss.”  
”I don't need you to tell me that.” said Ivan with a smirk as he stepped closer to Tino and lifted the veil away from his face. He pulled Tino closer to him but just when their lips were about to meet he whispered ”I love you Tino.” causing the shorter one to blush and finally kissed his spouse. After their kiss Ivan lifted Tino up into his arms and carried him out like a princess in his arms while Tino giggled like an angel.

 

At the party

The wedding party lasted for hours. But it felt like an eternity to heartbroken Berwald who was too drunk to think anything. He just sat at the ”Nordic table” and drinked and drinked and drinked while staring at happy Tino. He didn't know excatly how much had he drinked but suddenly a pink elephant who sounded a lot like Matthias came to him and told him they were leaving. Next to him other pink elephant, which sounded like Lukas, told them that he was goin to say goodbye to Tino. Hearing Tino's name made Berwald to stand up and mumble something about having a dance with him. But he was pulled away by Matthias elephant.

Car ride to Lukas and Emil's home was filled with Berwald crying after Tino. He cried out why did Tino left him, why did Tino marry Ivan and why didn't Tino love him instead. Finally Lukas had enough.  
”SHUT UP BERWALD!!! I'M TIRED OF YOUR WHINING!!! AND MATTHIAS YOU MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T THROW UP IN MY CAR!!!”  
Berwald stared at Lukas eyes wide like plates. He wanted to yell back at him but he decided it would be better to be quiet. Lukas stared back at the heartbroken man and sighned.  
”I'll tell you tomorrow when you're sober.”  
”Tell me what?” asked Berwald.  
”Why Tino loves Ivan.”  
Everyone were quiet for the rest of the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> In next chapter we will find out what Tino told to Lukas...
> 
> About the colours. Tino's flowers are blue and white and tied with red ribbon to symbolize their flags. White, blue and red are in Russia's flag and blue and white in Finland's. So I wanted to use those colours.
> 
> I hope you liked my first fic. I kinda liked it but it could have been better...


End file.
